


Still Worth Loving

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, Protectiveness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braska’s rebuff hadn’t been cruel, in fact, it had been calm and comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Worth Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt "July 3 - Final Fantasy X, Auron/Braska: unrequited - he's still worth loving" on the [Are You Game](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/) comm over on DW.

Braska’s rebuff hadn’t been cruel, in fact, it had been calm and comforting. Sometimes Auron had wished that he had been harsh, that he had actually been given something that had could have turned into hatred. It probably would have made his life easier. But that just wasn’t the way Braska was - he was kind to a fault and would have never mean to anyone.

And that was why Auron had chosen to stay. Because anyone who was so pure couldn’t just be left to be tainted by all the evil that Spira had to offer. Even though Auron still knew they would never be together is such a way, that didn’t mean Braska wasn’t worth defending; it didn’t mean he wasn’t still worth loving.


End file.
